


La mia missione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic Collection, Lime, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Capitan America 2].[Stucky].Winter comincia a ricordarsi di Steve. E questo lo porta a capire che, in fondo, è sempre stato la sua missione.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggio: BuckyPrompt: In fondo, Steve era sempre stato la sua missione





	La mia missione

La mia missione

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggio: Bucky  
Prompt: In fondo, Steve era sempre stato la sua missione  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 My mission  
  
  


Winter Soldier guardò Steve attraverso il mirino e si passò la mano tra i capelli corti. Era inginocchiato sul terrazzino dell’edificio e Rogers era in piedi nell’appartamento di fronte. Si passò la mano umana sopra il braccio di metallo, controllando gli agganci alla carne con le dita e scese, fino a coprire il simbolo dell’Unione Sovietica. Deglutì a vuoto guardando il corpo ignudo del giovane intento a dare una serie di pugni a un sacco da boxe.

_ Steve gattonò fino al ranocchio, allungò le braccia e lo afferrò. Lo strinse a sé, la creatura era grossa quanto la metà di lui. Il suo corpo ignudo era ricoperto di fango e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso sudato, i suoi occhi erano liquidi. Le sue gambe ossute tremavano, gli zigomi sporgenti tiravano la sua pelle pallida e le zampette del rospo gli colpivano il petto in cui si potevano vedere le costole. Bucky sgranò gli occhi e corse verso il più piccolo e lo abbracciò. _

_ “Così gelerai!” strepitò. Rogers alzò la preda e gliela fece vedere. _

_ “Guarda! Ho vinto la guerra!” gridò. Bucky si tolse la giacca e gliela mise intorno alla vita, sporcandola di fango. _

_ “Lascia andare quella povera bestia, non diventerà un principe azzurro. E le pozzanghere non sono trincee, soldatino” brontolò. Steve lasciò andare il rospo, si voltò e abbracciò il maggiore mettendogli il capo nell’incavo del collo. _

Winter sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, le venuzze dei bulbi erano gonfie e le sue iridi erano liquide.

_ Capitan America era intento a correre verso l’edificio. Bucky lo osservò attraverso il mirino del fucile. La luce del sole si rifletteva sul suo scudo. Spostò il fucile, continuando a rimanere steso appiattito a terra. Le felci gli sbattevano contro il corpo mosse dal vento e sotto di lui l’erba umida era gelida. Vide un cecchino puntare la pistola verso Steve e gli sparò in fronte, facendo cadere il cadavere a terra con un tonfo. Rogers si voltò verso il corpo, lo guardò e si voltò verso di lui facendogli un saluto militare per ringraziamento. James sorrise. _

Winter sospirò, distolse lo sguardo dalla visuale nel mirino del fucile, appoggiato su un treppiede. Mise le mani per terra, si voltò e piegò il capo a destra e a sinistra, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“In fondo, Steve è sempre stato la mia missione” mormorò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
  


Personaggi: Steve, Fury.

Prompt: Stark aveva ragione, purtroppo: il suo peggior difetto è il fidarsi sempre di tutti.

Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

  
  


  
  
  


Cap.2 Killer o soldier?  
  
  
  


Nick Fury spezzò il pennello a metà, ed avanzò silenziosamente. Apparve alle spalle del pittore, gli conficcò il legno nell’occhio, il sangue gli schizzò sul viso nero. Strappò la tendina di plastica, glielo mise intorno al collo e lo strangolò. Appoggiò la carcassa per terra, si rizzò e si voltò sentendo dei passi. Steve lo raggiunse e assottigliò gli occhi.

“I due uomini nel bagno di sopra sono stati neutralizzati” spiegò. Fury lo guardò stringere un martello nella mano e si voltò.

“Usciamo prima che ci scoprano” ordinò. Si diresse verso la porta, sentendo i passi cadenzati del capitano alle sue spalle.

“Era assolutamente necessario?” domandò. L’occhio cieco della spia brillò, sotto il cappuccio da rapper che gli copriva il viso.

“Lei ha detto che si sarebbe fidato delle mie operazioni” ribatté. Aprì la porta, le sue mani erano coperte da guanti di pelle nera.

“Non mi aveva detto che sarei stato costretto a torturare, accecare e tagliare pezzi d’orecchio con la forbice. In che modo ci distinguiamo dall’Hydra, così?” domandò. Fury raggiunse la macchina e la aprì.

“Avrebbe dovuto informarsi prima di accettare, non fidarsi sulla parola”. Entrò nell’auto e Steve entrò dopo di lui.

“Stark aveva ragione purtroppo, il suo peggior difetto è fidarsi sempre di tutto”. Concluse Fury. Tirò fuori le chiavi dalla giacca, mise in moto e accese la radio. Steve guardò nel finestrino della macchina e vide una motocicletta alle loro spalle.

-Sono tre giorni che mi seguono. Devo scoprire chi è, se è una minaccia oppure no- pensò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

onore

  
  
  
Cap.3 Volevo questo ...  
  
  


"Per questa notta ci separiamo. Dorma bene" disse Fury. Si calò di più il cappuccio sul viso e si guardò intorno.

"Pensa davvero che io possa dormire dopo le giornate che passo con lei?" chiese Steve. La luce del tramonto entrava dalla finestra illuminando il divano-letto sfondato e il cucinino a stufa in un angolo.

"Sono solo missioni" ribatté atono il generale. Steve allargò le braccia e negò con il capo.

"Voglio salvare questo paese con  _onore_  e ..." . Iniziò a declamare.

"... e vivere di ideali. Buona notte Capitano". Lo interruppe Fury, uscendo dalla porta. Steve gliela chiuse alle spalle con un tonfo, digrignò i denti ringhiando e mise i catenacci. Ansimava, con il viso arrossato, le narici dilatate e gli occhi sporgenti.

"Sei rimasto lo stesso bambino di sempre, capriccioso e arrogante". Sentì una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto e rabbrividì, vedendo Winter davanti a lui.

"Come hai trovato questo posto?" chiese.

"Come ho trovato l'altro tuo rifugio, seguendoti. Anche questo non è cambiato. Non ti sei mai accorto quando vegliavo su di te, così piccolo e fragilino com'eri. Sei sempre lo stesso disattento" rispose Bucky. Aprì e chiuse il pugno di metallo.

"Sei la mia missione" sibilò. L'arto metallico mandava dei versi striduli ad ogni movimento.

"Se non mi attacchi, posso darti un'oliata" sussurrò Steve. Deglutì a vuoto e sorrise, le labbra gli divennero rosee.

"Sono felice che cominci a ricordare". Aggiunse. Bucky gli mise le braccia ai lati del capo, sbattendo le mani contro l'uscio.

"Ricordo che volevo questo" sussurrò. Baciò Steve, gli aprì la bocca con la lingua e premette le sue labbra contro quelle dell'altro. Rogers mugolò, abbandonandosi contro la porta.

  
  
  


  
Cap.4 Hai capito cosa voglio?  
  


Bucky prese tra le braccia Steve che sgranò gli occhi, il battito cardiaco era accelerato e lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie fino a fargli dolere le tempie. Winter lo sdraiò sul suo letto e gli si mise di sopra, si sfilò la maglia rimanendo a petto nudo, si tolse una scarpa facendo leva con l'altro piede e ripeté l'operazione. Iniziò a baciare il collo del biondo, lasciando una scia trasparente di saliva e risalì fino al suo mento liscio, leccandolo. Gli prese il labbro inferiore nella bocca e lo morse, succhiandolo, gonfiandoglielo e arrossandolo. Le guance di Steve divennero vermiglie e Bucky si aprì i pantaloni, sfilandoseli. Steve gli accarezzò la guancia.

"Ricorderai tutto, te lo prometto. Mi occuperò io di te" mormorò e la voce gli uscì roca. Passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli di Bucky che gli si sedette accanto, finì di spogliarsi, strinse le ginocchia e piegò le gambe, coprendo i glutei con i piedi.

"Hai capito cosa voglio fare?" domandò. Steve sentì le orecchie bruciare, si tolse la maglietta e il ciuffo biondo gli oscillò davanti al viso.

"Sì" ammise, abbassando la voce. Steve strinse le labbra, incassò il capo tra le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Eh?" chiese. Steve avvampò a sua volta, si voltò, si piegò in avanti e aprì un cassetto. Ne uscì un vasetto di lubrificante e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, la passò da una mano all'altro e sospirò.

"Io vorrei" mormorò. Sorrise, le sue labbra piene erano rosse e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Aprì il vasetto e vi infilò indice e medio. Bucky sgranò gli occhi guardando il vasetto. Steve ridacchiò guardando la sua espressione. 

\- Sembra un cucciolo - pensò.

  
  
  
  


  
Cap.5 Mi leggi il viso  
  


Bucky si sporse in avanti, gli prese la mano nella sua umana, se la avvicinò alla bocca e prese le dita di Steve nella bocca succhiando lentamente. Steve gli accarezzò la fronte con il pollice e si sporse, continuando a sorridere.

"Passi dalla decisione all'indecisione" mormorò con voce calda. Bucky socchiuse le labbra, lasciò un filamento di saliva che collegava la sua bocca alle dita di Capitan America. Si sporse, afferrò la maglietta di Steve e la sfilò, lasciandola cadere oltre il bordo del letto.

"A quanto pare sto manifestando una sorta di bipolarismo" spiegò atono, con un leggero accento russo. Steve gli accarezzò i segni neri sotto gli occhi e guardò i bulbi arrossati. Lo avvicinò a sé e lo baciò, stringendolo a sé.

"Perdonami per non essere arrivato in tempo. Mi andrai bene pibolare o con un terzo carattere ancora" lo rassicurò. Winter vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre di Steve e gli accarezzò la guancia. Osservò le proprie dita metalliche, illuminate dalla luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre della stanza, e ritirò l'arto di scatto. Steve si piegò in avanti e baciò la stella rossa all'altezza della spalla dell'arto metallico.

"Andrà tutto bene". Disse con tono conciliante. Bucky gli slacciò i pantaloni e gli baciò il petto, all'altezza del ventre muscoloso.

"Lo so cosa pensi. Non sono un cucciolo spaventato" brontolò. Steve scoppiò a ridere e si nascose il viso con la mano.

"Continui a sapere sempre cosa penso". Ammise. Bucky gli leccò il dorso della mano e risalì lungo il braccio, arrivò al suo gomito e lo mordicchiò.

"Perché hai tutto scritto in faccia" ribatté.

  
  
  
  


  
Cap.6 My Shield  
  


Steve gli passò la mano tra i capelli dietro il capo, facendogli ondeggiare le lunghe ciocche spesse. Si avvicinò, chiudendo gli occhi e baciò Bucky, avvicinando il capo di lui al proprio. Gli socchiuse le labbra con la lingua e gli accarezzò la sua, Bucky rispose al bacio mugolandò. Si staccò, sdraiandosi sotto Steve e tenendo sollevato il busto facendo leva sul letto con le mani. Steve gli appoggiò la mano sul petto liscio e lo accarezzò con le dita. Il sorriso si piegò diventando un ghigno, le sue pupille nere erano dilatate e le sue iridi azzurre liquide brillavano per la luce solare. Bucky ansimava leggermente, le gote erano diventate rosse e le sue labbra sottili e rosee erano protese in avanti. Steve si mise il ciuffo biondo dietro l'orecchio.

"Credevo saresti stato dominante" mormorò. Winter ghignò a sua volta, gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita e lo avvicinò.

"Al momento temo che se avessi le tue spalle a disposizione, le pugnalerei" spiegò. Steve gli mordicchiò la punta del naso e ridacchiò.

"Tu mi hai sempre guardato le spalle. E' grazie a te se sono ancora vivo, o sarei morto da bambino" disse gentilmente. Gli lasciò andare i capelli ed inspirò, sentendo l'odore del sudore di lui.

"Tu sei stato il mio scudo, permettimi ora di fare lo stesso con te" mormorò e la voce gli tremò.

  
  
  
  


  
Cap.7 Lacrime dal passato  
  


Il barattolino con il lubrificante era caduto sul pavimento e giaceva accanto alle scarpe di Bucky. Steve utilizzò quello che era rimasto sulle sue dita, sporco della saliva di Bucky, per passarglielo sopra un capezzolo dell'altro soldato. Bucky mugolò di piacere, sporgendo in fuori il petto. I suoi capezzoli erano diventati turgidi e arrossati.  Steve glielo leccò delicatamente, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e adagiò il proprio corpo su quello del più grande. Con la punta della lingua fece dei giri concentrici. Si staccò sentendo Winter tremare sotto di lui e alzò il capo, tornando a sorridergli.

"Qui nessuno ti farà più del male, nessuno ti torturerà" mormorò. Bucky gli accarezzò le guance.

_ Il bambino singhiozzava, i capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti al viso. Un ragazzino alto il doppio di lui si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò il capo. _

_ "Sei tutto testa, sembri uno di quegli alieni di cui leggi" mormorò. Steve singhiozzò più forte, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. James gli scostò il ciuffo biondo, osservò l'occhio nero e sospirò mettendogli di sopra un impacco di stoffa con dentro del ghiaccio. _

_ "La prossima volta vedi di non scatenare una rissa" lo rimproverò. Steve lo abbracciò, iniziando a strillare. _

"Un tempo piangevi sempre" sussurrò Winter. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro e curvò le spalle.

"Un tempo? L'ho fatto persino quando abbiamo combattuto". Ammise. Bucky gli sorrise e si abbandonò sul letto. Rivoletti di saliva di Steve scendevano dal suo capezzolo.

"Non mi dispiace, vuol dire che ti sono ancora utile" mormorò con voce roca. Steve appoggiò una mano sul cuscino accanto al viso di Bucky e con l'altra gli accarezzò il mento aguzzo.

"Tu mi sarai sempre utile" rispose.

  
  
  


  
Cap.8 Imbarazzo  
  


Steve passò ripetutamente il pollice sulla rada barba del più grande e deglutì a vuoto.

"Bucky" sussurrò a voce bassa. Si portò le dita alla bocca e succhiò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e il capo basso. I capelli biondi gli incorniciavano il viso accaldato e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte sotto il ciuffo e giù, lungo la guancia. Winter lo seguì raggiungere il collo del più giovane e avvertì un calore al basso ventre. Steve gli passò nuovamente l'altra mano tra i lunghi capelli, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò ripetutamente. Premeva contro le labbra di Bucky, ansimandò.

\- Ha sempre nascosto di essere passionale - pensò James. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, le pupille dilatate e il rossore dei bulbi si era attenuato. I corpi muscolosi di entrambi fremevano, i loro addominali scolpiti si contraevano e i loro pettorali ringofi sporgevano in fuori. Bucky accarezzò il braccio con cui Steve gli teneva la testa, soffermando il suo pollice sopra il gomito del più giovane. Steve sorrise, ribaltò le posizioni e lo mise sopra di sé. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra arrossate erano piegate a causa del sorriso che gli prendeva la metà inferiore del viso. Bucky chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, accarezzandogli le labbra con la lingua.  Si sdraiò sopra il più giovane, sentendo ondate di calore e piacere tra le gambe. Steve aprì gli occhi, abbassò lo sguardo e vide lo sperma dell'altro colargli lungo la gamba. Gettò indietro la testa scoppiando a ridere rumorosamente. Bucky divenne violaceo in viso, si sedette con le gambe piegate e arcuò la schiena. Strinse gli occhi e coprì il proprio membro eccitato e sporco con entrambe le mani.

"Alla faccia dell'autocontrollo Hydra". Lo prese in giro Steve. 

"Non è divertente" brontolò Bucky. Steve si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo trasse a sé, si sdraiò nuovamente, mettendolo sopra di sé.

"La prossima volta prima entra. D'accordo?" chiese. Bucky ansimò, i capelli umidi di sudore gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso e alcune gocce finirono sopra Capitan America, sotto di lui.

"Non mi prendere in giro" brontolò. Steve gli prese la mano metallica nella propria, intrecciando le loro dita.

"Ci siamo sempre presi in giro, perché quando siamo insieme possiamo abbassare ogni scudo, ogni muro. Esistiamo solo noi due e quanto stiamo bene insieme" ribatté.

  
  
  
  


  
Cap.9 Teddy  
  
"Stavamo sempre insieme?" domandò Bucky. Si abbandonò sopra il corpo dell'altro, cercando di regolare il respiro.  
"Sì, finché non ti sei arruolato. E abbiamo ripreso quando sono diventato Capitan America. Mangiavamo insieme, dormivamo insieme, combattevamo insieme" spiegò Steve. Bucky gli mise il capo nell'incavo del collo, i capelli gli erano finiti davanti al viso e gli erano aderiti alla pelle.  
"Così sembra cameratismo" brontolò. Steve ridacchiò e gli accarezzò la spalla sana.  
"Sai, abbiamo dormito insieme nudi sin da quando eravamo piccoli. E non mi sono mai accorto che ti eccitavi" ammise. Bucky  abbandonò il braccio metallico sul ventre dell'altro, adagiando la mano sulla coperta umida di sudore e sperma.  
"Nudi?" chiese Winter.  
"Faceva freddo, non avevamo riscaldamenti. Con la febbre, l'asma e le mie più disparate malattie, era solo il calore del tuo corpo a tenermi vivo" sussurrò Steve. Bucky teneva la guancia appoggiata tra il collo e la spalla del più giovane, mentre il mento premeva contro la parte superiore del suo pettorale sinistro.  
  
__Bucky passò la mano sulla fronte bollente del ragazzino, sentendola madida di sudore. Steve tossiva e ansimava, tremando. Bucky lo strinse a sé, cullandolo.  
"Va tutto bene" mormorò. Steve socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, una lacrima gli rigò il viso e ansimò creando un rumore rauco a cui si accompagnava un fischio leggero.  
"Guarda. C'è Teddy. Ricordi Teddy?" domandò Bucky, facendogli ondeggiare davanti al viso un orsacchiotto. Steve lo prese e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.  
"Sono grande per Teddy" farfugliò. Tossì più forte, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti.  
"Eppure continui a dormirci" ribatté Bucky, baciando il capo biondo del più giovane.  
  
"Lo hai ancora ... Teddy?" chiese Burns. Steve sorrise e il suo viso brillò.  
"Certo. Ho obbligato lo S.H.I.E.L.D. a recuperarmelo appena scongelato" spiegò. Bucky sorrise, ascoltando il battito cardiaco di Steven regolarizzarsi.  
"Non cambierai mai" mormorò. 

  
  
  


  
Cap.10 Will you marry me?  
  
Steve fece adagiare Bucky sul letto a faccia in giù e gli si mise di sopra   
"Non sbirciare" mormorò. Si sporse oltre il letto e riprese da terra la confezione di lubrificante. Vi infilò l'indice e la appoggiò sul comodino, accanto al coperchio. Ridacchiò, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia e si mise su Winter.   
"Bucky" mormorò. James sotto di lui arrossì, tenendo gli occhi aperti rivolti in alto. Il mento gli affondava nel cuscino morbido.  
"Vuoi...". Iniziò Steve. Bucky strinse il pugno metallico e il battito cardiaco tornò ad accelerargli. Steve iniziò a lasciargli dei segni sulla schiena. Winter chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla pressione che il dito dell'altro sulla propria pelle, sentenda la sostanza unta e gelida sulla cute.  
" ... sposarmi". Finì di scrivere Steve. Sorrideva, guardandolo con gli occhi liquidi.  
"Idiota" rispose Bucky, voltando il capo.  
\- Mi guarda con aria innamorata - pensò. Sorrise a sua volta, chiuse gli occhi e baciò il biondo. Steve ricambiò il bacio. Bucky gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano di metallo, gli afferrò il mento tenendogli ferma la testa delicatamente, continuando a baciarlo.  
"Sì, che lo voglio. Sei e resterai la mia missione, ti proteggerò sempre" rispose.


End file.
